Happy Release Da-No, Happy Birthday!
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: A oneshot for the Kagamine twins' birthday. May be a bit late, since I'm submitting it late. T for slight language!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMINE TWINS!~**

**I'm so happy because Rin and Len are my faves~**

**Writer's Block: -wearing a party hat- Yaaay.**

**Inspiration: -also wearing party hat- Happy birthday! –more enthusiastic- **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

"Len!" a voice yelled.

"Mm?" I groaned. I opened one eye to see Rin, sleeping soundly next to me. If she's asleep, then who….

"Len!"

I slowly arose from my mattress, immediately shivering from the sudden withdrawal from the warmth of my bed. I turned my head to the left, where the bedroom door was. It was open, with a familiar teal head poking from it.

"Len! Wake up Rin, it's your release day today!" Miku-nee shouted.

Our release day? It took a while for it to process into my head. Our release day…..our release day! My eyes widened, and I quickly turned my body to Rin.

Shaking her small body, I shouted, "Rin! Rin! It's our release day, it's our release day!"

"Give me an hour…." my counterpart mumbled, and flopped to her other side. I sighed.

"It's our release day! The others will give us lots of bananas and oranges!"

That got her to wake up.

"Oranges? Where?" she asked, raising her nose to the air and sniffing it. I laughed at her antics, and grabbed her arm to pull her out of bed.

"Happy release day, Rin!" I exclaimed, smiling. "Let's hurry up and get dressed!"

"Our…release day?" she asked. Her eyes then brightened, and she was no longer half asleep. "Our release day!" We both smiled at each other, and went to our respective changing places. I opened the door to our bathroom, and shuddered from the coldness of the tiles that it was built with. I began changing, taking off my pajama shirt first. After taking off my shirt, I stared at myself in the mirror. I hit my bare chest with my fist.

"I'm turning fourteen for the fifth time now. I'm technically nineteen," I said to myself, my voice echoing in the bathroom. After changing, I walked out the bathroom, wearing my usual clothes, the black shorts, my sailor shirt, and my arm and leg warmers with my headphones. I grabbed a hair tie off the bedside table and began tying up my hair.

'_My hair's growing longer. Maybe I should cut it,'_ I thought whilst grabbing blonde locks of hair to tie up. Rin came up to me in her usual outfit, which matched mine.

"I don't think you should cut your hair, Len. The ponytail is like, your trademark. You won't look right without it," she said, seeming to have read my mind. I snapped the hair tie on, and stroked my slightly longer ponytail.

"You think I shouldn't?" I asked, tugging it on gently. She shook her head.

"Now let's go out and celebrate our release day!" she exclaimed, and dragged me outside our room. We weren't expecting to see-

"Wha-What happened?!" Rin shouted.

The outside of our bedroom was gone. It was replaced by a lone door, surrounded by swirls of darkness. I froze. What happened to the Vocaloid household? What happened to the others? What happened to the happiness, the joy, the craziness of the Vocaloid mansion? Why is there a mysterious door, and nothing else? Rin seemed afraid too; there were small tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Where is everyone?" she whispered. "Is our release day going to be spent in sadness and anguish?"

The door opened, and thick waves of black swallowed me.

* * *

"-en! Len!"

E-Eh? I slowly opened my eyes. I saw grey. Shades of grey, black, and white. I looked at Rin in front of me, who was dressed in a black dress, with ruffles on the bottom, and she had a small veiled hat on the side of her head. There was also a black ribbon wrapped around her right wrist. Her cerulean eyes were a dull, solid black. I looked down at my outfit, and my eyes widened further. I was wearing a white dress shirt with a yellow bowtie, and a short black dress coat on top. I had black shorts with brown knee socks, and black shoes. I also had a hat atop my head, and the green hair tie I usually used to tie up my hair was replaced with a black ribbon. This outfit seemed….familiar.

"Len?" Rin asked. "Where are we? And why does it seem familiar?" I was wondering the same thing, Rin. I looked closer at my outfit, and the surroundings. Black hat, black ribbon, black dress coat with a yellow bowtie…. Black and grey backdrop with white stars…..

Realization hit me.

"Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

Rin's eyes then widened. "B-But we already shot this PV. And I'm not even in this song!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we were sucked into a magical door, which was right outside our bedroom, surrounded by nothing else. I think something strange is going on, Rinny," I said, a slight sarcastic tone in my voice. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, what do we do now? We're in one of _your_ PVs," she said, one hand on her hip, and her hip jutting out. Typical girl pose. "Isn't Miku in this PV?" I shrugged. It's been years since I shot this song. "How're we going to get out of this?" my counterpart asked.

"Sing?" I suggested.

"Do you remember the lyrics?" she asked.

"I'm a cyborg. I remember everything," I boasted, smirking.

"Well, you didn't remember if Miku was in the PV." I opened my mouth to retort, then shut it. I began singing when I couldn't think of a good comeback.

"Doko kara kita no?"

"Donna sugata o shite iru no?"

"Dare mo shiranai~"

"Sou sa boku ga yumekui Shirokuro Baku~"

Nothing happened.

"Ok, we're not supposed to sing to get out," Rin concluded.

"Maybe we have to get through the PV?" I suggested again.

"Possibly," Rin said, shrugging. "But if we're getting through the PV, shouldn't I like, get out of here? 'Cause again, I'm not in this PV."

"Oh, it won't affect anything, just follow me."

I then realized something. "Wait, don't I need a—"

_POOF!_

A long, brown cane appeared in my hands.

"Never mind," I said, and continued walking along.

About ten minutes later, I see a house, with a human silhouette in the window.

"There!" I exclaimed, pointing to the window of the house to Rin. She gesture to the house.

"Well, go do your thing now, Baku," she said, adjusting her hat. I nodded, and jumped up to the window sill. I noticed that the girl's face was blank, except for her eyes.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?~ Did you have a bad dream?~" I asked, putting my finger under her chin. "I'll eat those bad dreams for you~" I began eating stars out of a bowl, which appeared out of thin air. Man, I wish these PVs were less complex.

Minutes later, we were already at the part where I eat all of her hopes and dreams, and leave her in a harsh, monochrome reality. Jeez, a bit harsh, Baku! Len.

"You finished up there, Len?" Rin shouted from below. I nodded. I jumped down, nearly hitting a tree branch in the process.

"Oops," I said when the tree branch shook, and several leaves fell from it. Rin rolled her eyes and held out a hand out to me. I grabbed it, and we both closed our eyes, waiting for something to happen, so we can get out of this drear, monochrome world.

* * *

I woke up first this time. All I saw was black, all black, with the occasional yellow circle with the kanji for, 'Gekokujou' inside it. (**AN: I honestly have no idea what the kanji in the circle means, so I just made a wild guess. Please correct me if you can.**) I was wearing a yellow kimono, a section of it hanging down on my side, exposing my shoulder. I had white pants underneath, and had bandages wrapped around my body. Rin had pretty much the same thing, except her chest was wrapped too. Obviously, we're in 'Revolution.'

_'It didn't have to be wrapped; there's nothing there, nobody would notice,'_ I thought.

_SLAP!_

Rin slowly arose from the ground, her face dark.

"Oi, what'd you say, _shota_?" she growled. My left eye twitched at the last part. She sighed and looked around to see which PV we were in this time.

"Revolution?" she asked after a few moments of observation. I nodded.

"At least I'm in this PV," Rin sighed. She stood up. "Alright, let's get started. This is a pretty lengthy PV, with lots of jump cuts." I nodded.

-**2 Minutes Later**-

"I am a man!" I shouted, hitting my chest angrily. "Run me over, and I'll run you over with my road roller!" Rin snickered in the corner.

"Pft, you mean _I'll_ run them over. I'm not letting you drive my precious baby. You can sit on top and let out your high, girly battle cries of fury," she said, laughing. I twitched again, but ignored her.

"Give me a song!" I shouted. "Give me a song!"

"Reolution! Revolution! Let's unite here, my Kagamine family!" we both yelled in unison.

We then saw a wall with a HUGE poster of Miku-nee on it. We don't really hate Miku-nee; she can just be a handful sometimes. Rin got out a ladder and ripped off the poster while I held our posters. She then pasted on her poster, and I put on mine.

"Eh?" I said when I saw that Rin's poster was covering my BEAUTIFUL face. I then readjusted the poster and put my poster on top of hers. She became angry at this, and put her poster on top of mine again.

"You're covering my beautiful face, Rinny!"

"You were covering _my_ beautiful face, shota!"

"No one wants to see your loli face!"

"Hey! Lolis are better than shotas!"

"Are you saying you're a lolicon for yourself?"

"What?!"

"Narcissist!"

"Shota!"

"Stop that! We need to finish this PV!"

"I'm the lovelier one, right?~" she said, winking. "But being lovely won't make anything change, so as for now, I'll be curty in full bore!" (**AN: Don't ask me what curty means. I have no idea myself. And MW doesn't say it's a word, nor does Dictionary . com, so….**) Two pictures appeared behind her, one of her laughing in her Daughter of Evil outfit, and the other had her with the road roller controls and a man's face. I burst into laughter. To see Rin like that, it's just…haha! Too much!

"AHAHAHAHA-AHAHAHA!" I laughed, rolling around, clutching my bandaged stomach. My blonde partner shot a glare at me, and gestured for me to stand up.

"Alright now, listen, our motto is," Rin started.

"No question, 'OK, Green is the enemy," we sang in unison.

""Under the precious flag of Kagamine family," Ring sang.

"Are the flames brandished by the painters and musicians gathers~" I answered.

A tiger appeared, which pretty much scared the crap out of me. I jumped behind Rin in fear, and she rolled her eyes.

"Man up, shota, it's just a tiger."

"E-E-E-Exactly!"

"You were fine in the real PV."

"That was a fake tiger! This is the real freaking thing!"

"Well go up to it and dominate."

"NO!"

"Go seme on that tiger!"

"THAT'S HORRIFYING!"

"Ok, let me put that in different terms; go to the tiger, swing your sword, then run like a little bitch."

"THAT'S HORRIBLE ADVICE, I'M GOING TO GET MAULED!" I yelled. "GAH!"

She pushed me. I was now behind the tiger, trembling. Sliding the sword out of my sheathe, I shakingly held out the sword above the tiger. And then I ran like a decapitated chicken.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?~"

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled in between pants.

"For the musicians who give us song," Rin sang, ignoring me. "A voice that measures to their dream~"

"For the painters who draw us, we'll offer up our smile!"

"Authors who's Kagamine master, GJ! Revolution!"

"Let's unite here, my fellow Kagamine family!"

"Authors who's Kagamine painter, GJ! Revolution!"

"Let's unite here, my fellow Kagamine family!"

"Authors who's Kagamine creator, GJ! Revolution!"

"Let's unite here, my fellow Kagamine family!"

We repeated the line over and over again, while shooting thumbs ups.

"Let's unite here, my fellow!"

"Let's unite here, my fellow!"

"Let's unite here, my fellow Kagamine family!" we shouted in unison, the yellow kanji appearing behind us. We both sighed and dropped to the floor. This PV took a lot of energy. Rin took my hand in hers, and we both closed our eyes.

* * *

I woke up first again. I looked over my outfit. Black shirt, with a dark brown tie, black skinny jeans, and I had headphones around my neck. Rin was wearing her headphones halfway through her head, had a sleeveless long shirt thingy with fur on it, and short shorts. She also had black hairclips instead of her usual white ones. She had a rectangular game controller lying on her stomach, and I had a remote control in my lap. We're in 'Remote Control' now, apparently.

"Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin." I repeated her name, while trying to shake her awake. "Rin. Rin. Rin. Rinny. Rinners. Rinnykins. Rinster. Orange Girl." She snored away. She would _so_ not believe me when I tell her that she snores. I began thinking of different ways to wake her up, tapping my chin whilst doing that. I began shaking her again. "Riiin~ If you don't wake up," I started. "I'm going to molest you."

I'm just joking here, guys. There's no way in _hell_ that I would do anything inappropriate to Rin. She's like a sister. Or a best guy friend.

"Rinston? RIN, WAKE UP!"

Damn, does this girl have rocks in her ears?!

"Hey. _Flat chest_."

She shot up from the floor.

"SON OF A BISCUIT!"

She's awake.

The controller fell from her stomach and clattered onto the floor. She grinned and grabbed the controller.

Uh oh.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR CALLING ME FLAT CHESTED, YA LITTLE SHOTA!" she screamed, and began beating me with the controller.

"Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" I shouted after every hit. Who knew video game controllers could be so painful? Little chibi tears pooled in the corners of my eyes. "Rinnyyyyyy! That hurts!" I whined.

"Should've thought of that before you called me flat!"

"Ow, ow! Ok! I give, I give!" I shouted, holding my hands up in surrender. She stopped brutally beating me with the controller and stood back. "Now it's payback time!" I shouted, and tackled her. I started beating her with _my_ remote control. Let's just say, we realized after ten minutes of beating each other with rectangular devices that we needed to get through this PV.

Rin stood up and crossed her arms, her controller in her right hand.

"So, we're in 'Remote Control,' eh?" she asked, looking around.

"Noooo, we're in 'My Ice Cream Is Melting,' " I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Rin rolled her eyes again. "You know, your eyes are going to fall out if you keep doing that," I pointed out. She rolled them once again. "Don't say I didn't warn you~" I shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's get this PV over with. It was just us playing video games, right? And a chair?"

"Uhh…pretty much, yeah." I nodded.

"Let's do this," Rin said, holding her video game controller over her eyes.

-**10 Minutes Later**-

We both fell to the floor in a heap.

"R-R….Rin….you….k…kept…h-hitting m…me….." I wheezed.

"S-So…..you….you…..p-pushed….me…in-into….th-the…cha…chair…..a-and s…spun me…around…..you….son of a…" Her head hit the floor.

I crawled over to her and grabbed her hand. Her eyes were already closed. I slowly closed my eyes and waited for us to go to the next PV.

* * *

Where are we?

Rin and I woke up at the same time this again. We were sitting in a secluded room. I think it's an elevator. I was wearing this cool black vest thingy over a beige dress shirt and had a red ribbon wrapped around me once. Rin was wearing pretty much the same thing, and had a red bow in her hair. I saw….

"You guys must live on."

A black haired man and a blonde woman. There was some kind of robot behind them. They were both covered with dirt, and the man had blood on his face. The woman was lying in a pool of blood, seemingly dead. My heart ached for them. Who are they? The elevator doors closed.

"NO!"

I looked behind me to see Rin, tears in her eyes. She hugged my back, and I could feel her tears soak the back of my shirt. "L-Len….who…who were those people? A-And why….why am I so sad?" I bowed my head down. I don't know, Rin….

"What PV is this, Len? What PV is this?" she asked, a tone of desperation in her voice.

I reviewed what just happened in my head. Two people, one blonde woman, another black haired man. A robot behind them. They said we needed to live, and apparently died. We're in an elevator. The outfits….

" 'A Faint Wish'… " I whispered. I felt Rin clench my shirt tighter.

"Why're we in such a sad PV?"

I turned around to hug her. I stroked her hair comfortingly.

"It's just a PV….don't worry, Rin…"

-**3 Minutes Later**-

It appears we've stumbled across a lab of some sort. It had some kind of capsule behind a table covered with buttons. Rin pointed behind us.

"Len! They're coming!"

Claws. I saw metallic claws trying to pry open the steel doors. On the table, I pressed the large red button of the bottom.

Pictures appeared.

One picture had-

"Paper Plane…" Rin breathed.

"Prisoner…." I whispered.

The pictures…they-they had our past PVs. Orphan, Paper Plane, Prisoner….all the sad PVs. The pictures surrounded us; they circled us. It was as if we were reliving them. Suddenly, our bodies were flickering. They were flickering as if we were malfunctioning holograms.

"A bird," I sang as a whole new outfit appeared on my body.

"An owner," Rin sang back, her outfit turning into a teal dress.

"A prisoner." My beige shirt turned into black, raggedy cloth.

"A sick person." Rin's teal dress turned into a white dress, with a matching hat and a pink scarf like piece of cloth.

"A warrior." My prisoner clothes transformed into a warrior's outfit.

"A waiting person," Rin answered, her 'Paper Plane' outfit turning into a dark teal dress.

"An orphan," I sang, my warrior outfit turning into another beige shirt.

"Siblings," Rin sang, her other dress turning into a light blue dress with puffy sleeves.

The doors opened. The metal claws made their way into the room, and Rin suddenly pushed me into the glass chamber that was behind the table of buttons. What? What happened in this PV again? She pushes me into the capsule, and then…..

Horror was etched onto my face when I realized what was going to happen.

I beat on the glass with my fist. "Rin!" She pressed the red button again. She walked up to the glass pod and pressed her small hands against it.

"Len. At this rate, we'll both be destroyed," she said, her bright, cerulean eyes now a dull cobalt. "I'll buy us some until the system activates. If I use myself as bait, then I could probably distract it for a few minutes." The flames of trauma were flickering in my eyes.

"Stop it, Rin! Just open this door!" This isn't just a PV. There aren't any cameras, no directors, no producers, no nothing. This is actually happening. Rin closed her eyes.

"I won't….you're the one who always….who always protected me….and looked after me…" she said, her voice slightly muffled from the thick glass. No….Rin….Rin….my counterpart….my family….my _sister_…my other part…

"So it's my turn to leave things up to you," Rin whispered to me, her eyes still closed. I could see the claws getting closer and closer to her.

_'GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM HER! GET AWAY FROM RIN!'_ I screamed in my mind. I looked closer at the robot with claws emerging from its back. I stepped back in horror.

It….It's me. _I'm_ the robot that's going to kill her.

The claws extended forward and grabbed Rin. Her body jolted, and my eyes widened in shock, my pupils shrinking. I hit the glass with my hands.

"Rin!" I shouted, tears pooling in my eyes. _'Please be okay, Rin….please….'_

She came up to the glass, leaning against it slightly to keep her upright.

"Don't…worry…." she said in between pants. Blood was trickling down her chin. "At the world where everything's changed…." She gave me a wide smile and panted slightly. "We'll meet again…." Her breathing became quieter and quieter. "Next time, le-"

_Splat!_

Red. Crimson red stained the glass chamber with a sickening _splat!_ I watched my sister's body fall to the ground.

The tears I was holding back spilled out, and ran down my face.

* * *

"**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**"

I abruptly sat up, my cheeks wet and breathing heavily. I looked down and saw blankets. Soft, warm, comforting, yellow blankets and my tear stained pajama shirt.

I-It was a dream?

I looked to my right and saw Rin, still in her orange pajamas, staring at me worriedly.

"Len, are you alright?" she asked, her eyebrows turned up. "You were shaking and crying in your sleep, and then you screamed my name. Did you have a nightmare?"

Droplets of water fell from my eyes. A smile broke out on my face and I tackled Rin with a bear hug.

"Happy release day, Rin!"

She seemed surprised, and then smiled and hugged me back.

"Happy _birthday_, Len."

* * *

**Wow, that last PV nearly had me in tears! :'D**

**SO IT WAS A DREAM, HURRAH!**

**Happy birthday, Kagamine twins! You are my favorite out of all of the Vocaloids, and in honor of your birthday, I wrote this oneshot and listened to your songs all day!**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


End file.
